Double The Pleasure 2
by cw2k
Summary: Kitana and Jade are back for more. This time they are looking for a cure to satisfy their sexual needs and Chris is the cure.
1. Episode 1: Doctor's Office

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 1: Doctor's Office

At the hospital, Dr. Chris was visited by a young ebony woman who set up a appointment with. She is wearing a short green dress.

"Hello, ma'am. can I help you?" asked the Doctor.

"I have a appointment."

"Come on in."

She steps into his office. He notices the thighs on this woman. "What seems to be the problem, uh...?'

"My name is Jade."

"My apologies, Jade. What seems to be the problem?"

"I need you to take a look at my vagina."

Dr. Chris was taken aback. Jade takes her panties off and opens her legs wide. Chris took a closer.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Touch it."

He touches her clitoris. "I don't understand. It looks fine to me."

Jade removes her dress.

"What are you doing?"

Jade unzips his pants, revealing his hard cock. "Doctor, my pussy needs this. She begins sucking his cock.

Dr. Chris couldn't believe this. This beautiful woman is sucking hid cock. She wants the D!

"Doctor, I want you to fuck me."

He placed Jade on the desk and slid his dick in her pussy and began fucking her deep.

Jade was finally getting the D! He massaged her breasts, thighs, everywhere as he pumped harder.

Jade wrapped her legs around him. He kept fucking her good. He picked up the pace.

A few minutes later, she straddles him on his seat and rode him, bouncing up and down. He licked her tits, caressing her body.

She rode him for five more minutes until he shot his seed in her.

The appointment was finished. Her vagina is now much better, for now.


	2. Episode 2 College After Class

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 2: College After Class

The biology class has ended for today. Chris is a professor. All students left except one, Kitana.

"Um... Miss? Class is over."

"Whatever."

Chris left the classroom and heads to the Men's room to wash his hands. A few moments, Kitana enters. "Professor."

"Miss Kitana, this is a Men's room. What are you doing here?"

Kitana walks up to him and grabs his cock.

"Miss Kitan..." She kissed him.

"You're gonna get me that dick one way or another."

"But..."

Kitana pushed him into one of the stools and Chris collapsed on the toilet. She closes the stool and locks it.

"Pants off. Now!"

Chris took his pants off and Immediately, Kitana took his cock in her mouth. She was sucking it like crazy.

He was gonna bust a hot nut after a few minutes, but Kitana didn't care. He shot his load in her mouth.

After she left, Chris cleaned up and headed for his car to get home. Little did he know, Kitana was in the car.

"Hello, Professor."

"KITANA!" She straddles him. She wasn't wearing any pants. They kissed, though Chris protested, but she got his cock out of his pants and slid it in her vagina. She started bouncing on him. He massaged her breasts. She moaned loud as she rode hard. He held her hips, taking him deeper. He started fucking her. She continues moaning loud as rides while he pumps. He kisses her neck. He slows down as he shoots his load in her vagina.

She kisses him and leaves his car, putting her pants. She got what she wanted. Chris might not look forward to the next day.


	3. Episode 3 Kidnapping in the Dark Alley

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 3: Kidnapping in the Dark Alley

Chris was on his way from work in Downtown when his car ran out of gas. He finds himself waking in a dark alley looking for a nearby gas station. Suddenly he gets abducted and thrown in a black van. Chris was panicking until he gets punched in the face. When he came to, two women were looking down at him, and they're in their bra and panties, one in green and one in blue.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Quiet, you!" one in green said.

"Check this out, girl," one in blue said, with her hand around his cock.

"It's big and thick," one in green said.

"Watch this," one in blue said.

The one in blue began sucking his cock.

"You like that?" one in green asked."

The girl in green is getting naked.

She straddles him. "Lick it."

He slides his tongue in her. She starts to ride the tongue slowly.

The one in blue straddles him as well, sliding his cock into her pussy. While she rides him, she massages the one in green's breasts. "Kitana. I think we got our man."

"He's ours, Jade. I'm riding him now." Kitana kisses the backof Jade's neck as she massages her tits. Chris continues licking and Kitana kissed while Kitana took Chris deep in her. He caressed Jade's ass while she is about to burst. She got off and climaxed. KItana kept riding him .

"Your cock is so good." He was gonna cum. And he did, deep in her.

A few minutes later, Kitana got dressed and laid back down, watching her best friend Jade give Chris a blowjob so amazing, it could make other jealous. He is now on top, giving her pussy what it needed, a hard cock. He pumped deep.

He fucked her without going too fast. He continued touching her everywhere.

"Kitana,..."

"Give him dat ass, girl."

"He's so good."

Jade bounced on him hard. he pumped with her. "I'm cummin'."

Jade continued riding and can feel his warm seed shooting into her. She kissed him deep. "Kitana, i think we found our sex toy." Kitana got beside him and said, "So, did you enjoy us, big boy?"

"I did."

Jade says, "If you ever need us, call us."

They threw him out of the van with a can of gasoline. The girls smiled and blew a kiss to him. Then they drove off. Chris finally went home, hoping to see the girls again.


	4. Episode 4: Hot Cheerleader

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 4: Hot Cheerleader

Jade is the hot cheerleader at a championship football game, the Super Bowl. 5 seconds left. Chris is the quarterback. He gets ready to pass. He sees Jade in her cheerleader-type booty shorts. He passes the ball on the right and is caught. Touchdown!

A big celebration begins. A short time later, he and his team continued celebrating. The team finished showering. He said he'll meet them later tomorrow. Chris is getting on his bus. He then sees Jade sitting there alone. "Jade?"

"Hey, Champion."

"What are you doing her all by yourself?

"I wanted to ride with you?"

'Yea?"

Jade taps the seat, and Chris sits next to her. Everyone was leaving for the airport to Los Angeles.

Chris and Jade were enjoying the ride together with his hand on her thigh. Jade moved her hand toward his cock. She strokes it the takes it in her mouth. They got to a motel for the night. After they settled, Jade immediately strips naked. They got behind the covers and made out. He massaged her breasts. "Are you ready, baby?' asked Jade.

"Yes." She got on top of him. She kisses him and takes his cock into her vagina.

He caressed her thighs as she moves slowly. He studied her body and was so amazed on how hot it looks. She moves her lips steadily. He rose up to kiss her. They kissed with their tongues as well. Jade took him deep and kept him there with her ride. He started pumping hard into her. She moaned as he kissed her neck. Then he got on top and took her pussy to the limit, pumping deeper. "Don't stop, baby."

He began fucking Jade from behind, giving her nice ass a good thrashing. She rose up and placed his hands on her well-rounded breasts as he went deep. She kissed him and says, "Be mine, baby.. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jade. He went faster in her ass.

After five minutes, he took her pussy again only faster while remaining deep. "Take my pussy, Chris. Take it!" She moaned loud. He never stopped fucking her, but he's about to explode soon. His hands all over her thighs as he went hard in her. He started slowing down as he was about to explode. Jade notices this and kept her legs around his waist, keeping him inside her.

"Cum, baby. Cum inside me."

Chris tiled his head back and released his hot seed into Jade. She felt it and it felt nice. She climaxed as well. He got back on top to kiss her. "So, Champion, did my pussy satisfy you?"

"Yes it did."

After a night of amazing sex, they went to sleep. Football season has ended, but for Chris and Jade, their lovin' had just begun. ;)


	5. Episode 5: Birthday Party

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 5: Birthday Party

Today is Chris' birthday. In the afternoon, his family and friends introduced him a big cake. He got his gifts but his friends told him to open the cake. A young woman pops out of the cake.

"Happy birthday!" She was wearing just a blue bikini and had two water guns in both hands.

The night after the party, Chris and the woman, Kitana. were out on a date. They went to the movies, then they went to a nearby park, late at night. They got to the back seat and kissed. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Kitana begins stripping naked. Chris found a comforter as he got on top of her.

"Take me, Chris. I'm yours."

He carefully entered her. They kissed as he moved deep. He licked her tits. Kitana moaned as he pumped deep in her hard. He caressed her thighs, then her body. She got no top and rode him steadily. He caressed all over her body, her breasts,. She bounced, keeping him deep. They sexed each other for five minutes until Chris shot his load into her. They then went home but decided to sleep in the car. Chris could certainly say it was his best birthday ever.


	6. Episode 6 More Than A Cool Off

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 6: More Than A Cool Off

Chris is about to go to the backyard pool trying to cool after work. Unaware that someone was knocking on his front door, Chris immediately answered. It was Jacqui. She's wearing her Boot Camp top and booty shorts.

"Jacqui, what's up?"

"I wanted to pay you a visit. Cassie sent me here."

"Oh? Well, I'm just about to get in my pool to cool. Just got home from work."

"Can I join you?"

Chris quickly looked at Jacqui's thighs.

"Of course."

Jacqui took off her shorts and gets in the pool. Chris got in.

"Chris, the water feels so good."

'So how have you been?"

'With Cassie, sometimes I need a break from her. "She's my best friend since we were kids and..."

Chris got close to her.

"Listen, I don't want to bore you with these stories, but..."

"Jacqui?" Chris said, laying his hand on her thigh.

Jacqui felt his touch. "I noticed you looked at my thighs."

Chris' cock suddenly got hard.

"You think I look good in booty shorts?"

"Yes you do."

He couldn't stop touching Jacqui. He massaged her breasts.

She took her bottom off, revealing her sweet chocolate vagina.

"Come closer."

She removed her Boot Camp top and her breasts are in full view.

They kissed. "I want you inside me.'

Chris slid himself slowly inside Jacqui.

"The moment I saw you in those shorts, my cock got hard."

He pumped deep.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wanted you."

"Fuck me, baby. Take my pussy."

He pumped hard into her, caressing her thighs and licking her tits.

Jacqui moaned as Chris fucked her.

"Fuck me, please!"

He went a lil fast. Her pussy was amazing. She continued moaning.

He went deeper.

"Oh, daddy you fuck me so good, ah ah ah oh god!"

He fucked her like crazy. "I'm gonna cum."

He came deep.

They kissed.

"That's was amazing"


	7. Episode 7: More Than A Cool Off 2

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 7: More Than A Cool Off 2

Chris and Jacqui kisses some after great sex. But they were soon interrupted by another female wearing her yellow Arabian top and bikini. "Well well, well," she said.

"Tanya?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching you thrusting your sweet, wonderful penis," she said coming close to them.

"His dick is real good," Jacqui agreed.

"Mmm, not bad, Jacqui," said Tanya, admiring Jacqui's ebony figure, as Tanya is a ebony as well.

Tanya massaged her breasts. "Did he give you great sex?"

"Oh, he did."

Tanya touches Jacqui's pussy, and fingers her.

She then licks her nipples. Chris gets behind Tanya and massages her body.

"Mmm. Take my bottom off, baby."

He did, and Jacqui got a full view of her vagina.

"You see, Jacqui, I'm sure you wouldn't mind making out with me." She kisses Jacqui and continues fingering her.

Chris slid his finger in Tanya's vagina. And slid his cock in her ass.

He moved slowly in her ass.

"Mmm, oh yea."

He pumped deep.

Tanya and Jacqui continued kisses until Jacqui climaxed fro her finger. Afterward, her phone rang.

"Hey, Cass."

"Hanging out with Chris?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna pick you up because I got us some lunch."

"Is it ok if Chris come with us?"

"I just got back from work and I need to relax. I'll show up later."

Jacqui exits the pool and dries up. "I'll be out in front."

"Great seeing you again, Jacqui," said Tanya.

Jacqui blew a kiss to Chris as she heads off.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is not the last part of the More Than A Cool Off. I'm working on the third and final, only this time, Chris discovers something new in the pool involving Tanya and two women, one in blue and one in green, and they show him something special that will make him last... longer.


	8. Episode 8: More Than A Cool Off 3

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 8: More Than A Cool Off 3

As soon as Jacqui left with Cassie, Tanya faces Chris with her back on the pool wall. "It won't be you and me for long."

"Why is that?"

"A couple of my Edenian girls will be here soon. You know who they are."

Kitana and Jade have arrived through a portal not far from the pool. "Tanya!"

Tanya waves her arms. They both approached the pool. Chris got out of the pool to set up color-changing lights and jet streams. He steps back in and sees the girls serving winecoolers. Do Edenians drink winecoolers like we do? Hmm...

"Wow!" Kitana exclaimed. Tanya and Jade noticed the color-changing lights around the pool and was intrigued. "That's awesome!" exclaimed Tanya.

"You set this up?" asked Jade.

"It brings life to any party, not too dark, not too bright."

Kitana felt jet streams on her thigh. She felt the jet massage it. "Nice."

"We never had these in Edenia," Tanya said.

"So what do you think, ladies?"

Tanya spoke first, "Good thing I planned it."

"You planned it?"

"Mm-hmm. Kitana, Jade and I have discussed... well... this and what we want to do to you and what you do to us, but I didn't think you'd be in the pool without knowing our plans. You have these nice color-changing lights and those jet streams. That's absolutely amazing."

Kitana spoke second, "Let's not forget that he has three beautiful women. You might say, Tanya, that's every man's fantasy, right?"

Jade agreed and says, "I'd say so."

"It is every's man's fantasy, Kitana, yes, but this is not just a fantasy, it's a party!"

"What's with the winecoolers?" Chris asked.

"This is a different type of winecooler you Earthrealmers drink?"

"I don't drink."

"This winecooler was made by us. I added a special ingredient only we know," said Tanya.

"That's right, sweetheart," says Jade.

"What kind of ingredient?"

Kitana wraps her arms around Chris, kisses him and says, "You know this thing called a roofie, a type of sex stimulant?"

"Yea."

"We three made this ingredient the exact same way. It's called, "Edenian Bliss."

Tanya explained, "Edenian Bliss is nothing like a roofie. This is the safest ingredient that can be added to any drink."

"Tell him what it can do," Kitana said seductively.

"The first thing after you drink it, the ingredient travels through your bloodstream all the way to your penis. From there, your penis will enlarge without overdoing it, but still be able to please a woman."

"We made personally sure there are no side effects."

"The only thing to know, Chris, is that it helps you last longer. For example, if you're fucking Kitana, you're not gonna be able to come for a while."

"Reminds me of Viagra."

'What's a "Viagra?" asked Jade.

"Pretty much the same except it lasts for four hours."

"I see."

"Would you like to try it?"

"Sure."

Tanya gave the winecooler to Chris. He took a quick sip, and instantly his cock began to harden.

Tanya notices. "Oohhh, look, ladies. Looks like it's ready."

They each took a sip.

"What happens when a woman drinks it?"

"The same way, when I drink it, for example, my pussy gets wet," says Jade. "Makes the sex so much better. Don't get me wrong, baby. When we have sex, it's so damn good, but with this new drink, oh, man, you'd be inside me all night long."

Jade kisses him as Tanya strokes his hard cock.

"You think you can handle all three of us?" Kitana asks.

"Oohh, a challenge!" exclaimed Tanya.

"What's the challenge?"

Jade strokes his cock with a gentle touch. "We want you to have sex with all three of us."

"Who do you want to start with?"

They all got naked.

"I want to start with Tanya."

He kisses Tanya. "You will not regret this." They kiss deep.

Jade whispered in Kitana's ear, "I wanna make you cum, princess." Jade slides her finger in Kitana's pussy. They start kissing as Jade fingers her.

As they were making out, Chris takes Tanya against the wall. She was ready. She opened her legs. He kept kissing her as he slowly enters her vagina. "Let's see how long you can last without shooting your sweet load."

"Thanks to you ladies' drink, I won't have to worry about it. Ready, baby?"

"Yes, I am."

They kiss some more as Chris starts to move deep into her slowly. Tanya was definitely feeling it. He pumped deep into her. The drink was working. He caressed her thighs as he kissed her neck. "You can go hard, baby. It won't hurt."

He started fucking Tanya hard, but not too hard. He wants to enjoy Tanya. Her pussy was so welcoming to him that he wants be in it all night long. He caressed her thighs, her body and breasts. He licked her tits. He fucked Tanya good by pumping harder. She placed her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to go faster.

Tanya was moaning at Chris' powerful thrusts. He licked her tits. "Ah Tanya, your pussy is so good."

"I told you, baby, you wouldn't regret this!" Tanya moaned as Chris continued pumping into Tanya. Kitana and Jade were watching Chris making Tanya writhe with pleasure. Chris tried to cum, but like Tanya said, he won't be able to for a while, which actually gave him a chance to enjoy sex longer. He kept fucking Tanya. She moaned loud. She wrapped her legs around her and bounced on him. She bounced hard. he held her ass to keep him deep. During her ride, Chris went as deep as he could. "OH MY GOD, I'm about to burst, baby! Are you about to cum?"

"Yes!"

"Do it, baby! DO IT NOW! AHH!"

He blasted his seed deep into Tanya. They were both breathing hard. Tanya got off of him. "My god, baby. That was..."

He checked his cock. No pain. It was that drink! Tanya rested on the wall. And all this time, Kitana and Jade were kissing.

"Wow, Tanya! You drained him!"

"What can I say? Oh, god!"

Chris stroked his cock to make sure there was no pain. Nope. Still works.

"So, baby, how was Tanya?" asked Kitana.

"Amazing."

Tanya checked her pussy. "You ok?"

"Yea. That cock! Oh my god!"

"Was it good?"

"Better than good. He fucked me so good."

Chris was caressing Kitana's thighs. She lowered herself so that her pussy makes contact with Chris's still-hard cock. I'm next, love." His cock entered Kitana's vagina. He held her hips as she starts grinding on him. They kissed as Jade was taking caressing Tanya's pussy. After such amazing sex, She felt more like she was "soup kitchened" by 6 guys.

Chris kind felt bad that he might have hurt Tanya. "Is Tanya ok?"

Tanya answered while Kitana bounced on him with his hands on her thighs. "You were fantastic, baby. I'm not feeling any pain at all. Chris was relieved and even more since Kitana took him deep in her pussy. He massaged her amazing breasts. Kitana moaned at the touch. "Chris, your cock. I love it so much!" She rode hard. He held her ass, keeping him deep just he did with Tanya. She went faster. Chris rubbed all over her body as her pussy swallowed him whole. There was no way out for him, but he didn't care. He's enjoying himself inside her. He smacked her ass hard. A few minutes later, he began owning her ass as he pumped. Jade got behind him and whispered in his ear. "I bet you love fucking us, don't you?" He nodded yes as he kept fucking that ass. Kitana was getting her ass done real good. After five minutes of that hot ass, he got between her thighs and slid in. He started fucking her deep. Tanya was massaging Jade's breasts from behind. They made out, fingering each other. Chris went faster, harder, deeper into Kitana. He was not letting up at all. Kitana could tell he was straining a little bit, but he kept going, trying to please the princess. "Don't stop, baby. Fuck me, please! OH GOD!" Kitana's orgasm was rapidly approaching. Chris could feel it too. He kept fucking her hard.

"Kitana, I'm cumming."

"With a few more thrusts, he shot his load into Kitana. She moaned loud as she felt Chris' seed spill into her.

Chris rested his spent body against the pool wall. Jade sat next to him placing his hand on her thigh.

"Your penis needs rest, but we can kiss."

Chris and Jade kissed. He caressed her thighs, her body, her breasts and dat ass.

He knew what she wanted; his cock inside her. But Chris got behind her and slid into her ass. This time he went slow. He massaged her breasts as he goes deep. His cock is not well-rested, but it's resting nicely in that ass.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Best night of my life." he replied.

"Just take it easy, hun."

He did, slow and steady, but Jade wants him in her pussy. So she sat him down, took his cock into her vagina. Jade knew his cock is not fully rested so she is taking it slowly and to give Chris some rest while inside her. They kissed and touched while she took him deep. Jade can feel his hands roaming all over her again, which made her bounce on him slowly and steadily. He licked her succulent nipples, making her ride hard. "Ah, Jade."

Jade wanted this, after seeing Chris giving both Tanya and Kitana the business, she wants it too, which was the challenge. jade decided to take Chris all the way since he spent much of his energy on Tanya and Kitana. They kissed again while Jade kept him deep. She was very kind of her movements, allowing Chris's penis to relax and enjoy her. She rode hard, making him want to cum, but not yet. Chris started gathering strength and pumped into Jade. "AH, YES! I knew you'd held on, baby! Now fuck me!"

Chris went faster, unable to stop. He'll be losing energy again but until then he kept going. He pumped harder, deeper. Jade was screaming for more, though she realizes that Chris was trying not to hurt her, but she felt good. Chris can feel his explosion and at the rate he's going, he'll blast his seed.

"I'm cummin,' Jade."

She wrapped her thighs around him and said, "Let it go, hun. Shoot it all in me, please. I wanna feel it!"

Chris slowed down and felt his now swollen cock blasting every once of his seed deep into Jade's vagina. Chris couldn't believe it. He had succeeded the challenge, but his cock is now sore, causing Chris to lose his footing. He got against the pool wall and checked his cock. It is now sore. He'll need a much-needed break for a while.

"Well, Chris, you succeeded. You fucked all three of us."

Kitana checked his cock. "Girls, I think we drained him completely."

They looked worried. Apparently, this challenge took a toll on him. They took Chris out of the pool, dried him off, and sent him to his bedroom. They looked at him, worried he'll never fuck them again. "Ladies."

"Chris, are you ok?" asked Kitana.

"I'll be alright. You girls really took me to the limit."

"Just rest, hun." said Jade.

"Did we overdo it?" asked Tanya.

"We drained all his strength. When he wakes up in the morning, he's gonna feel like shit," Jade replied.

"No doubt," Kitana said. "We should go. He needs to recover. And when he does, we'll be ready."

"Tanya smiled as did Jade. They left the house and returned to Edenia via portal. Chris saw them leave but Kitana saw him through his window and blew a kiss. She went to the portal.

Chris fell asleep, with a smile on his face. He just had what any man in the world could ever want: A pool party with beautiful women who want to take your man candy. He had not, not two but three hot babes he gave his man candy to, and even though he may be recovering, he had the best night of his life. To him, he may feel like shit in the morning, but with a smile on his face, like French Montana, he ain't worried about nothin'!


	9. Episode 9: TheAssin Cass

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 9: The "Ass" in Cass

A few days later after getting "Happy Mealed" by three beautiful Edenians, Chris decided to visit Cassie. He knocked on her front door. No response. He turned the knob and the door opened. Chris went inside and the first thing he hears is moaning loud. Maybe Cassie is having sex or something, he thought. Chris moved quietly to Cassie's bedroom. And what he saw shocked him. Cassie was alone, naked, with a vibrator in her pussy. He got behind a wall where she couldn't see him. "Chris?"

Shit! How did she...?

"I know you're there, big boy, with that hard cock of yours."

No point in hiding anymore. He went to Cassie's room.

"I'm..."

"Shut the door."

Chris closes the door.

"I knew you were coming."

"How?"

"Hello! Special Forces! Did you really think you can come here to visit just to hang out and whatnot, without any intention of fucking me?"

He looked at Cassie's naked form.

She steps closer to him.

"I can sense your arousal, baby. Take your pants off."

He did. Cassie knelt down and took Chris' cock in her mouth.

She sucked it real good.

A few minutes later, she said, "Lay down."

Chris laid down on Cassie's bed and she straddles him. "I hope you're ready, big boy. You're about to get "caged."

She took his cock into her pussy. He held her hips as she moved slowly, taking him deep. Cassie could see what Jacqui was talking about. Cassie says, "Jacqui told me you fucked her good."

She rode him hard, bouncing on him. Then he got behind her, slamming that ass.

"Fuck me in the ass, baby!"

He did not hesitate. He pumped hard into her, and smacking dat ass in the process.

"Smack it good, baby!"

He massaged her breasts as well and he went faster.

"YOU OWN THIS ASS, BABY."

He continued pumping in dat ass good. She laid down and he got on top

He slid his cock in her vagina.

He pumped deep into her. Her pussy was tightening him, forcing to cum, he wasn't ready yet.

Cassie was moaning loud. She wrapped no time to mess around.

He spilled his seed into Cassie. "Good boy."

He kissed her and laid with her.


	10. Episode 10: The Intervention

Double The Pleasure 2

Episode 10: The Intervention

The following day, Chris received a phone call from Sonya.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Sonya. Are you up?"

"Just got done showering? What's up?"

"We need to talk. Meet us at the beach by 3:30. Look for a large Special Forces camping tent."

"OK."

"Bring some food too. I had breakfast."

"What can i get you guys?"

"Whatever you can get."

"Is there a party going on or something?"

"You'll see."

"I'll see you."

Two hours later, Chris arrived with pizza and tacos with drinks. He has no idea what awaits at the beach, but whatever is going on, it seemed to him that there's a party going on. He sees Sonya in her bikini.

"Chris, you made it."

"I got us some pizzas and tacos. I got them nearby."

Sonya helped Chris carry the food and drinks into the tent

Chris stepped into the tent and... uh oh... he sees Kitana, Jade and Tanya in their bikinis.

'Hey, sexy," said Kitana seductively.

Sonya closed the tent. "Have a seat, Chris."

Chris is feeling nervous. He is inside the large tent with 3 hot Edenians, along with Sonya. He sat down. Sonya stood in front of him.

"What's going on?"

Sonya looked at him and says, "This is an intervention, Chris. These three women right here, they told me of your... penis, and how you managed to last a little longer with them in that pool of yours the other night.

Chris felt even more nervous.

"Why are you nervous?"

"He was real good the other night," Tanya said

"I'll bet," Sonya said. "But anyway, I was really impressed of this drink they made, called "Edenian Bliss." Sonya sits next to Chris. "So tell me, big boy, is your penis still hurt after that night?"

"It's actually much better."

Tanya has a smile on her face.

"Can I see it?" asked Sonya.

"Don't worry about the outside," said Kitana. "We do have a storm coming up."

"This tent is enhanced to withstand the weather so no worries. We got all night. We have some food and drinks so we good. Anyway, can I see it?"

Since Chris is alone with 4 hot babes, he slowly pulls his shorts off. His cock is hard. Sonya was amazed. The ladies were smiling seductively.

"Well, well, well," said Sonya. "I guess you were right, girls."

"What are you doing?"

Sonya stroked it gently. "So, you did all three of them?" She signals the girls to come close. "Chris, this isn't just a ordinary intervention. You see, they asked me here to show me just how long you can last. Quite honestly, if you were to fuck Kitana right now, how long do you think you'll last?"

"Not very long."

"Exactly. Now, before you ladies get started, I want to do this."

Sonya took Chris' cock in her mouth. Kitana and Jade started making out while Tanya was kissing Chris. He touched Tanya's body, took her bottom off and fingers her vagina. Sonya took Chris's cock deep in her mouth. Chris and Tanya kept kissing deep, using their tongues. His hands roamed her thighs and ass. Sonya stopped and said, "Hang on, baby. I wanna watch this."

Sonya sees Kitana and Jade already naked and kissing an touching each other. "Tanya, give him a nice, hot ride," she said.

Tanya happily complied and straddles him. They kissed some more as she lowers her vagina, taking him in her. She started slow, making sure he feels it going deep. Tanya wrapped her arms around him and rode him slowly. "It's so good to have you inside me, baby."

As they kissed, Tanya bounced slowly, taking him as deep as she could. She moaned as Chris touches her. She took her top off, allowing him complete access to her breasts, which Chris happily massaged and licked, making Tanya bounce harder. He massaged that ass.

As Sonya looked on in delight, seeing Tanya taking Chris' cock for a hot ride, she looks over to Kitana and Jade. Kitana was tonguing Jade's pussy, making her writhe in pleasure. Tanya laid Chris down and bounced on him He used her hips to go faster. Tanya couldn't stop. She wanted as much sex as she can get. She whispered in his ear as he rose up to kiss her, "I love having sex with you. Don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"You wanna fuck me?"

"Yes."

He got on top of Tanya. He caressed her pretty face as he pumps deep.

Tanya was writhing with pleasure.

Chris kept his a steady pace. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Me too," Tanya said. He kissed her again as he spills his seed into her.

Sonya says, "So Tanya, what did you think?"

Tanya looked at him and says, "I'd say he knows pleasure when he's inside me. Besides, Kitana and Jade got it good with him, too."

Chris used his finger to touch Tanya's face, earning him a smile from her. "I gave you a amazing ride and it was so good, but don't forget, Kitana and Jade wants you as well. Also, if you enjoyed me, just know that I'm always and ever will be, thinking of you, the way you kiss me, touch me, love me, all those things I once thought to be... unnatural, but when I felt you inside me, i learned I was wrong. It felt...so..." His hands were roaming her thighs as she spoke. "...special.

"How special was it?"

"It's like nothing I ever felt before, but... if this is what pleasure is like, then I'm a fool for missing out."

"You're not missing out on anything, Tanya. I see a stunning ebony woman who I simply can't get enough of," Chris said.

"I don't ever want you to get enough of me, Chris. You're brought me so much pleasure, but don't discount Kitana and Jade. They need it too and I want to make sure of it."

He looks at Kitana and Jade and they're smiling. Sonya says, "Well, Tanya, you're certainly a very attractive woman, and from what I understand, you seem to take pleasure very seriously."

Jade came to Chris and said. "You really have changed her, Chris. She betrayed us, but I can't really blame her. She's been our friend."

"Thank you, guys. Now I feel real good."

"You should, Tanya," said Kitana. "Remember the other night? We gave Chris the night he'll never forget."

"And it looks like we're at it again," said Jade.

Jade then looks at Chris. "And you, if you think the other night was awesome, then we're just getting started."

Jade straddles him. Kitana came up behind her. "Give it to him, my lovely Jade."

"He can't resist me."

Why should he? Jade took his cock into her pussy. They kissed as she moved slowly just like Tanya did. Tanya knelt beside him on his right. "Lay down," said Jade.

He complied. Jade moved her hips slowly, taking him deep. Kitana was behind her, massaging her breasts, making her bounce on him. Kitana licked her tits while tanya was kissing her neck and ran her hands all over her body. Jade moaned as she rode Chris hard, keeping him deep. The girls were tasting Jade's sweet ebony skin. Tanya began kissing Chris and Jade was bouncing hard. He touched Tanya's breasts.

Chris got on top of Jade with her legs on his shoulders. He pumped hard into her. He loved Jade.

"You ok?"

"I'm good, honey. You just feel so right. Are you about to come?"

"Not yet."

"I don't ever want you to stop having sex with me. Ah!, Oh, baby."

Jade continued moaning under her breath.

"Chris, I want you to fuck me in my ass!"

Chris wasted no time getting his cock directly into that ass.

As he pumped hard, Kitana got in front of her, touching her pussy. Jade licked it good. Tanya got behind Kitana and massaged her breasts.

A few minutes later, Jade rode him hard. He smacked her ass good.

"I'm cummin, baby."

Chris shot his load into her.

"Impressive, Jade."

Jade winked at her.

By now it is raining and storming outside the beach. Chris and the ladies were enjoying their meals. Sonya spoke, "Alright, ladies. Form what I've seen so far, you ladies were giving me quite a entertainment, especially you, Tanya, and Jade, you had Kitana and Tanya all over you. That tells me you three love to seduce each other. Kitana, I'm sure you wouldn't mind Chris touching you."

Kitana looked at him and said, "He can touch me anywhere he wants." and winks at him.

Chris laid a hand on her thigh. She moves in to kiss him. Jade wrapped her arm around him and said, "I hope you're having fun with us, honey."

"Of course." He reaches his finger between Kitana's thighs. She felt it and opened them for him. He fingers her vagina.

Kitana closed her eyes and moaned softy. Jade and Tanya laid with their stomachs full. Kitana got up and asked Jade, "Have you sucked it yet?"

Jade got up and said, "Why don't we do it together, give Chris double the pleasure?"

Kitana smiled as she and Jade began kissing all over his cock. They took turns sucking on it. Tanya began kissing Chris while his cock was getting a lot of love from Kitana and Jade.

"You ladies are so amazing."

Kitana got up tot the bed. "Chris?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Take me from behind."

He got behind Kitana and slid into her ass.

He was gentle with Kitana, pumping deep.

"Oh, Chris. I love it when you have your cock in my ass."

Chris pumped hard into that ass. He massaged her breasts. Tanya manages to kiss her while Chris smacked that ass. He slowed down. Tanya is just looking at Kitana with Jade behind her. "Chris."

He stopped. She turned around, wrapped her arms around him and says, "Do you love us?"

Tanya and Jade looks at him.

"I do." Chris kissed Kitana as she lays back down. He then enters Kitana's vagina slowly. She wraps her legs around him and he went deep slowly. The feeling of being inside Kitana is amazing, just Tanya and Jade. He pumped hard but not too hard. He wants to savor her sweet pussy. Tanya lays behind Kitana and says, "I'm so glad we came here. Chris?"

"Yes, Tanya."

"We love you so much."

"I love you all," he said as he continues to fuck Kitana.

"Fuck her good, baby."

Chris made good on Tanya's request and gave Kitana what she needs. Jade decided to facesit Kitana so she can lick her pussy. She did. She made sweet love with Jade's pussy. Chris massaged Jade's breasts as he pumps deep. Jade was about to cum and so is Chris. Jade spilled her load on Kitana's breasts. Chris finally climaxed deep inside Kitana. Chris sat back down on his chair, surprising his cock wasn't sore at all.

"Well done, ladies. All three of you have shown me that you can make one man love you. You're all beautiful, sexy, intelligent. Nothing went wrong in this intervention. All I wanted to see is how you three managed to make this man feel more comfortable. I'm very proud of you girls."

"I hope the food from earlier was enough..."

"We still got plenty for the rest of the night. And you, Chris, your performance with these three were so impressive I couldn't look away! How is your penis, by the way?"

"Not as sore as the last time."

"Glad to hear that."

"Wait a minute," said Tanya. "Girls, don't you think Sonya should get some of him too?"

They agreed.

"Is that so?"

"You are in your bikini," said Jade. "Look at you. That body of yours."

"No doubt your affiliation with the Special Forces has worked wonders," Kitana agreed.

"Well," said Sonya. "You ladies are letting me in on this, huh?"

Tanya went behind Sonya and removed her top.

"Oh, DAMN," said Jade. Sonya covered her breasts. "Tanya!"

"Oh, come on, Sonya. You know you want him. But first, we want you!" Tanya licked all over Sonya's breasts while Jade removed her bikini bottom and licked her vagina and massaging her ass too. Apparently they were right. Sonya did need some action. Sonya was about to have a nice orgasm, something she never had before and Jade was going to make sure she gets it. Finally, Sonya exploded all over Jade's face. "I think she's ready, Tanya."

Tanya nodded in agreement. Chris came up to Sonya. "How do you feel?"

Sonya wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and says, "Do you want me?"

He kisses her as a response."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Tanya.

Sonya laid down with her legs opened, Chris got on top but did not enter her yet.

"Normally I would never put myself through this, but seeing as how you made the girls feel real special, they want me in on this, so I figured, you would be the one to take me."

They kissed again.

"Before you put your cock in my vagina, I know you fucked my daughter Cassie."

Uh-oh...

She grabs the hard penis. Chris couldn't tell if she is angry or not.

"Sonya, I..."

Chris was interrupted by Sonya's kiss and took his cock into her vagina.

"Fuck me, Chris. I want you to fuck me good."

Chris started fucking Sonya. He went deep.

"That's it, baby. Harder. OH, GOD! AH!"

Chris pumped harder into her. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him in her. He went faster.

A few minutes later, Chris was taking Sonya's ass to the limit.

"You fuck me so good, baby. I can see why Cassie enjoyed you. AHHH yeah."

Sonya kept moaning.

Sonya told him to lay down. She got on top of him. Get ready, baby. You're in for a ride."

She sides his cock back in her pussy and rode slowly, taking him deep. His hands on her thighs. She rode him moving her hips back and forth, giving Chris what it's like to be inside Sonya Blade. She started bouncing up and down faster, moaning loud. Chris rose up to kiss her. "Your pussy is amazing, Sonya."

"You're damn right it is, and you are deep in it, and you're staying there until you blast every ounce of your seed inside me. You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She bounced harder. Chris licked her tits. He's almost ready to blast. He's trying to hang on, but Sonya got the better of him as he shoots his load into her. They then kissed which now ends the intervention.

It is now sunrise. Chris woke up next to Sonya. He found that the girls were gone, but they left a note.

 _ **Dear Chris,**_

 _ **Me, Jade and Tanya had a wonderful time with you last night. You can thank Sonya Blade for setting up the intervention. We have returned to Edenia, but do not think for a second that you'll see the last of us, because we will find you and we will have our way with you every single time. We love you. And we will see you again.**_

 _ **Kitana**_

Chris knew right then, the girls will have their eyes on him, You can run, but you can't hide!


End file.
